Usage of Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) systems has gained popularity among enterprises over the last few years. An increasing number of businesses around the world have either implemented or are in the process of implementing an ERP program or module to manage one or more aspects of their functions such as inventory control, human resource, marketing, finance, distribution, etc. Such widespread acceptance has led to a tremendous increase in printing of documents from ERP systems.